opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
We have "phony troops"?
by Mcs81986 It was Rush Limbaugh who called those troops in Iraq that do not support the mission or feel the mission is not proper, “phony soldiers.” Does he believe these people are made up? Or maybe these troops are infiltrating the ‘real’ troops and trying to destroy the mission from within. Are we serious? Are we at the point of name calling? If someone believes something different than someone else, must we call them names? “Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances.” This statement in our American body of law allows us to think for ourselves and speak our minds. You can name call all you want, there’s nothing stopping you, but back it up with evidence. I do not support the strategy we are currently undertaking in Iraq. Am I a phony American? If so, I have some documents that can prove you wrong. All the troops in Iraq have volunteered their time and risked their life in the name of American safety. They have the best intentions in keeping not only America, but the world safe from terror and extremists, but some just don’t feel the strategy is adequate. They still want to fight. They still want to defend. But they feel there has to be a change; there has to be a better way. Not all troops feel this way, but there are some that do. Is it right for Rush Limbaugh to criticize our brave men and women for thinking differently than he does as they are in harms way? It’s not illegal, but is it right? In the wake of these comment, former Senator Fred Thompson and current presidential hopeful released the statement, “Congressional Democrats are trying to divert attention from insulting our military leader in Iraq and pandering to the loony left by attacking Rush Limbaugh. He is one of the strongest supporters of our troops, yet Democrats claim he is not being strong enough. I wonder who General Petraeus and his troops think is most supportive.” First of all, most politicians these days talk about trying to create bipartisanship; talking about Democrats and Republicans working together. This statement from Fred Thompson clearly shows that he has no problem alienating the Democrats or liberals. So much for bipartisanship. The Democrats want the troops out of harms way. That’s supporting the troops as well. They do not want to see anymore deaths because of a poor war strategy. Knowing they cannot end the war because any effort to do so would be thwarted by the White House, they continue to fund the war, so our troops can survive. And I agree, Rush Limbaugh is supporting the troops, just not the “phony” ones. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 129.2.249.192 Category: October 4, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Rush Limbaugh Opinions Category: Fred Thompson Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: troops Opinions Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.